Psi Corps Trilogy
The Psi Corps Trilogy is a series of books written by J. Gregory Keyes. The books follow the story of human Telepaths, the Psi Corps and Alfred Bester. Dark Genesis see: Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps Long before the Babylon 5 space station brought Humans face-to-facewith alien races, they discovered an extraordinary breed among their very own . . . The year is 2115. Shock waves follow in the wake of astonishing news: science has proven the existence of telepaths. Amid media frenzy, panic, and bloodshed, Earth's government steps in to restore order--and establish tight control over the newfound special population . . . by any means necessary. Ambitious senator Lee Crawford spearheads the effort, overseeing the creation of the Psi Corps--an elite unit charged with tagging and monitoring all telepaths "for their own protection." But the real agenda behind the crackdown is one of government control. Many question the telepaths' origins, while others view them as a coveted weapon. As the Corps tightens its iron grip, the stage is set for a cataclysmic confrontation--one in which the future of Earth will be decided. Deadly Relations see: Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant The child of their greatest heroes-- he was destined to become their darkest enemy . . . In the twenty-second century, the discovery of human telepaths led to terror and bloodshed, and to the creation of the Psi Corps--a government agency of elite telepaths who were used to control their own kind. Under the command of a power-mad politician, the Corps became a ruthless tool of oppression, and the telepath underground was formed. Matthew and Fiona Dexter led the resistance to its greatest victories. But when they were martyred for the cause, their only child was claimed by the very forces they had died opposing. Raised from infancy within the Psi Corps, Alfred Bester was a telepath of exceptional ability, determined to make his mark by transforming himself into a master of deceit. Schooled in hate but tormented by shards of conscience, he wrestled with the seductiveness of the sinister cause he served. But slowly stripped of humanity by the war between decency and betrayal, he surrendered his soul--and rose to become the most dreaded figure of his time . . . Book Two in the gripping new epic trilogy that uncovers the secret history of the Psi Corps. Final Reckoning see: Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester For Alfred Bester, "the Corps was mother, the Corps was father." But now, his Corps was doomed . . . Under the ruthless command of Alfred Bester, Psi Corps's reign of terror reached unspeakable new heights--and touched off a civil war among the telepaths. Corps minions fought renegade defectors--a new resistance movement determined to overthrow Bester's monstrous regime. But the tide was destined to turn . . . Interstellar Alliance President John Sheridan intervenes to stop the bloodshed as a new Psi Corps rises from the ashes. Its first mission: to hunt down and neutralize war criminals, individuals such as Bester himself. Once feared across the galaxy, the dreaded hunter becomes the fleeing prey--with Michael Garibaldi in hot pursuit. Underground and on the run, Bester builds a new life on the ruins of his secret, sinister past. But as the forces of justice--and vengeance--close in, he must confront the hell he created, choose between surrender or survival at any cost, and prepare to make his final stand . . . There is nothing as dangerous as a predator who has been cornered and has nothing left to lose. The stunning finale to the new epic trilogy that uncovers the secret history of the Psi Corps. See Also *J. Gregory Keyes *Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps *Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant *Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester *Psi Corps *Alfred Bester *Telepath War References *Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps by J. Gregory Keyes *Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant by J. Gregory Keyes *Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester by J. Gregory Keyes Category:Novels